The Last Two Dragons
by eltigre221
Summary: Po receives a life changing letter from his long lost brother. He learns not only that he has to return to his birthplace but must also help his nieces, and stop someone from using their powers to resurrect Tai Lung. Rated T for safety. HIATUS
1. Prolouge: A forgotten Legend

**Hey those who read Kung-Fu Panda**** fics, this is my first one and I think that some of the things that I'll be addin into it have already been in a few other fics, but I don't know so yeah. Also there might be some romance in other chapters between Po and Tigress or Viper, I want an opinion in reviews please. well enjoy the proluge.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**A Forgotten Legend**

Legend tells of creatures so fierce that even the bravest of warriors, mercenaries, and demons feared them. They were kung-fu warriors of the deadliest kind, having powers that no one else had, and use of these powers the warriors were hunted down to near extinction. This resulted in them seeking refuge from being hunted, and resulted upon them finding a kind and humble family of Panda bears. This family sheltered as many warriors as they could, sometimes all of them at once. They also not only sheltered them from their enemies but also from the bitter cold winter nights when they came around. Feeling blessed to have met the family, for not only were they kind; they were also very gifted warriors. As a result, the warriors made an agreement with them, so long as the other was in danger the other would come to the rescue as a natural instinct.

After many years of companionship, the warriors told the Panda family a great prophecy, it was of one of their own descendants becoming the legendary Dragon warrior. One very lucky panda would have the great honor of being called the dragon warrior, because he knew how they fought. For that was what the fierce warriors were, Dragons. Sadly however, after time, the great warriors were dying off and the Panda family had to help them more than ever. Though even that wasn't enough, for after a few short years, there was only one dragon left, it was a girl and she had two unborn children. As she was slowly dying, she begged the family to guard her two children until they were born in 1,000 years. Those were how her last breaths were spent, begging and the family agreed, but her last words were that she'd miss her children once they grew up. When the last dragon died, leaving the last of a race of animal in the hands of the dragon's most trusted allies. The family agreed and over the next 1,000 years they took care of the two eggs and always were careful to keep an eye out for their dragon warrior. Yet when the eggs finally hatched they had only one person to protect them because someone was after the last two dragons and would stop at nothing to get them.

* * *

**Well that's it hope some of you will review and in the mean time I'll be thinking about how I'm going to continue and what names I'm gonna give the two dragons :D Well anyway, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Po gets a shocking letter

**Well here's the next chapter for this fic :) hope it's good and I can't decide on a couple, maybe an evil one for Tai Lung and an unknown girlfriend for now. Well other then that I have nothing else to say. Well enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Po gets a shocking letter**

Two years, that was how long it had been since the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung. He trained with the Furious Five everyday since then, but at times Po himself felt as if something was wrong, almost as if there was someone that needed his help very badly at that exact moment. Yet he shook his head as he concentrated on fighting his opponent, the stuffed Panda in the training room, he was occasionally at the same speed and fighting levels of the Furious Five, but he mainly preferred to fight against the stuffed bear, easier and he didn't get too much bodily harm done when he used it rather than the other equipment in the room.

As he was about to land another blow to the weapon, Zang came in trying to get Po's attention. It didn't take much effort after what he said. "Po, I bring a message, from your brother." That startled Po so much that after he hit the target when it came back at him, he didn't even move, he just stood there, and as it hit him, he didn't even flinch.

Zang was worried as was everyone else when they saw Po getting hit, but he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. He robotically turned to Zang and took the letter from him and read it, slowly and carefully, making sure he was reading it correctly. It read:

'_Po,_

_This is your brother and I know that this message will be a shock to you, but you must listen._

_I need you to come to my home and quickly, when you get here everything will make sense, but before that go to Mr. Ping and he shall give you another letter that will explain hopefully a few of your questions._

_Until we meet my brother, I hope to live long enough to see you, the mighty Dragon Warrior._

_Your brother Feng,'_

Po reread the letter three times before he truly believed it; there was something in the Valley of the Dragons waiting for him. It was a small village a ways past Chor Gum (don't know if that's how it's spelt) Prison. A long time ago when Dragons were still around, many warriors, bandits, demons and other creatures would seek out the powers of dragons. But they died out some thousand years ago. Po shook his head as he tried to figure out how he knew that when he'd never heard the legends of Dragons before.

Looking back at his comrades and master, Po said, "I need some time to think master Shifu, and I might have to leave for a while as well." As he left, Po walked towards the peach tree where Master Oogway died. Sitting on the ground once he was there, Po started eating the peaches, he was upset, and since he ate when he was upset. That was what he did and as he did that, he simply ate and thought, thinking about his supposed brother and what his father has kept hidden from him since he was little.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on what he should tell his dad and master, he needed to tell his father about him leaving before Shifu, but the question was why he had to? Taking a deep breath Po got up from his spot and decided that it'd make better sense after he spoke to his dad. Taking the letter with him, Po made his way towards the valley and its famous noodle shop.

It didn't take Po very long, and he ignored most of the villagers as he walked through the village and was in front of the shop. Walking up to the goose behind the counter, Po smiled sadly before speaking. "Hey dad, can I ask you something."

The goose looked up from his chopping to look his son in the eyes and smiled. "What would you like to talk about my son, I know you've been busy up on that mountain training and all, but it is nice to know that you're visiting." Said Mr. Ping as he continued to chop vegetables and make the noodles along with his assistant that he hired to help him out.

Po smiled for a moment, it had been a while since he last saw his father, about a year now since he couldn't visit because of training and his father had a lot of work so he couldn't visit the Jade Palace either. "It's just about this letter that Zang gave to me, said it was from my older brother. Which I don't understand since I know I don't have a brother, right; Dad?" Po said as he looked at his father with a concerned look after he said the word brother, Mr. Ping had a very nervous look on his face.

Looking up at Po and then at everyone in the restaurant, then back at his son with a concerned look on his face. "Po I can't explain it all to you right here and now, but I can make an exception. Come with me towards the back."

The large panda nodded and followed his 'father' into the house above the restaurant. Once up there, Mr. Ping brought out a very old and dust box from behind a secret compartment in his dresser. Po always saw his father looking at that box with a critical glance before putting it away every year upon the panda's birthday. Before he'd put it away, but not as he look at the box he turned to his son and held it up to him.

"Po, this was given to me by your birth father many years ago, and I would have given this to you sooner, but I had to wait until a letter was sent to you. I do not know what is in the letter, but what I do know is that it involves another part of your destiny." Said Mr. Ping in a sad voice, and soon Po took the box, his facial expression said all that the goose. "In this box Po is something that only you are supposed to see, I would like you to take this back to the Jade Palace, open it there and do what you must to fulfill your destiny my son."

Once the bird was done, he gave his 'son' a hug before going back down the steps towards his restaurant. Po looked at the box before going down the steps and left the restaurant, and back towards the Jade Palace. Over the last two years, it became easier for the panda to climb up all the stairs. Though he was still in deep thought, and unfortunately for him, he was so distracted that he didn't notice that he walked right in front of training room doors, which had just been flung open and hit the panda in the face.

Viper looked at Po worriedly since he was flung back and hit a nearby tree. She slithered over to the dragon warrior, and looked to see if he was alright. Po just shook his head before looking Viper in the eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Viper, how are you?" He asked once he stood up.

The snake just smiled at the panda before answering. "I'm fine Po, but are you okay? You were hit by the door and were slammed into the tree." She said in a concerned tone, out of every member of the Furious Five, Viper was at least the nicest to him. Even after the past two years and the others have warmed up to him, Viper was still the nicest.

"I'm fine Viper, but I need to get to my room and think about what that letter said, and what's in this box that I'm only allowed to see." Said the large panda as he looked intently at the wooden box in his hands, it was very simple in design; two black dragons were intertwined around each other with their faces almost smiling at each other. Then in the center was the Chinese word for family. Shaking his head, Po excused himself and walked towards his bedroom where he closed his door and made sure that no one was around.

As Po did this a few times, he looked at the box once more and opened it up, and there inside the delicate wooden box were two scales, the kind that in on a reptile's body, but one was red and the other gold. The scary thing was not the scales, but that Po knew what kind of scales these were. They were the scales of… of dragons….

* * *

**Well here's the end of the chapter, what's gonna happen next and how did Po know that those were Dragon scales in the box? and Who will be accompanying him to the Valley of the Dragons? Well hat's for me to know for now and for everyone else to know later XD. Well other then that, please review :)**


	3. CH2 Journey to the Valley of the Dragons

**Hello to whoever will read this, I am sorry to say that this chapter is short, but I have made up my mind, and when there is romance, it most likely will be Po and Tigress related :D hehe well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update sooner. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Journey to the Valley of the Dragons**

As Po continued to stare at the scales in his hand, he sighed before getting up and putting them away. He knew that if he wanted to get any answers to his questions he had to travel to the Valley of the Dragons. Going towards his master's bedroom, Po politely knocked before hearing his master say he was allowed in. Upon walking in, the large panda took notice that his master was meditating. Smiling but sighing mentally, Po walked up to his master and bowed before speaking.

"Master Shifu, I need to take a short journey to the Valley of the Dragons, but I would like it if two of the Furious Five accompanied me as I would travel." Po asked as he knelt before his teacher. He was on his knees in front of his master as he spoke, his head bowed.

Shifu looked down upon his student, and he knew from the way Po spoke, that he had to leave, even for a short while, he had to leave. "Alright Po, you may leave as soon as you can, and take any two members of the Furious Five with you, after all, it has been a long time since any of them have really left the palace."

Po looked up at his master and smiled before getting up and leaving he said, "Thank you Master Shifu."

He soon left after that and went towards the rooms where he and his fellow warriors stayed. He had decided to take Crane and Viper. Mainly those two because Crane could see if any enemies were near by when they'd travel, and Viper because she was a medical expert. Either way, once Po was inside the hallway where everyone slept, he smiled before speaking aloud.

"Hey guys, I want to tell you what that letter said, but can you come into my room, I need you ask something as well." Once he called out, not too loudly to the others, he walked into his room and sat down, waiting for the others to come. Almost immediately, Viper, Tigress, and Monkey came in, soon followed by Crane and Mantis.

"Po, what was in that letter you received today?" Tigress asked first, taking a seat in front of her ally and occasional friend.

The large panda smiled at her before answering, "A letter from my apparent brother, he is living within the Valley of the Dragons, and I need to go there and see him. Master Shifu said it was alright for me to leave and take two of you with me, if you are willing to go that is." All the members of the Furious Five were shocked at what they heard, all five of them wanted to go, yet Tigress had a feeling that Po was going to pick Viper and Crane, not only because they are his more closer friends, but also because they'd be the most helpful on the journey.

"We'll go Po." Said Viper and Crane at the same time, Po smiled and nodded in thanks to the two before speaking again.

"We'll leave tomorrow, get ready tonight, I want to get there as soon as possible." Po said, as he got up and packed up a small bag that was in his room with the box his father gave to him and the letter from his brother. Other than that, he was ready to leave, the others had already left, Viper going into her room and packed up a few medical supplies, and an old painting of her and her father from when she was little girl. Crane just packed a few simple things, and made a promise to Monkey and Mantis to bring them both something back from the Valley of the Dragons.

Everyone soon went to bed, and first thing in the morning, Po, Crane, and Viper all left the Jade Palace, with Master Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress watching them go. Po bowed to them before leaving for his long since forgotten birthplace.

Yet just before leaving, Tigress ran up to Po, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Make sure you come back home safely Po." She whispered into his ear before backing away from the Dragon Warrior. He just smiled and nodded his head to her before turning back around and following the others towards the bottom of the stairs and then through the village.

They all stopped atop the hill that was on the outskirts of the Valley of Peace, looking back they all sighed before turning around and headed towards an unknown land.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and again sorry that it's short but I didn't want to write anymore for this chapter, and next up we will meet Po's brother :D hehe well till then please review everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Feng Brother of Po

**Hello peoples! XD hehe well here is the next chapter for this fic, and though the journey wasn't described much, and the village is only a little bit, you have to remember, that I am really, really, really lazy at times, so the chapters might be suckish at times. so bare with me people, and please enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Feng Brother of Po**

It had taken Po, Viper, and Crane two days to get to the Valley of the Dragons since they didn't know where it was. But it was easier to find after they got passed Chor Gum prison, Po was able to identify where to go, and it was really cool. Yet what worried Viper and Crane was that he barely spoke throughout the entire trip, they both thought that it had something to do with Po meeting his brother whom he had never met before in his entire life. Still along the trip, whenever they stopped to rest or eat, Po didn't have much, and only twice did they run into bandits. They were able to beat them easily, but Po still worried them, he wasn't acting like the large and funny panda they met when he arrived at the Jade Palace.

Still upon arriving to the Valley of the Dragons, everyone was surprised by what they saw; the Valley of the Dragons was just as beautiful as their home in the Valley of Peace. And yet there was a beauty all it's own within the green and luscious former home of the dragons. The valley was full of trees and old shops and stores, but of course there were no dragons, their race died off years ago. And yet as they walked through the beautiful valley, Po couldn't help but smile, as if he had finally come home from a very long journey.

Even Viper and Crane were enjoying themselves, but that soon changed when a Gorilla thug soon came charging at Po, for no good reason. Everyone was shocked for a moment, before Po braced himself for the attack. It came quickly, but the Dragon Warrior was able to block it and land a blow of his own upon the Gorilla.

"Hey, what's the big idea attacking me for no good reason!" Po shouted at the thug.

He got up and glared at the Panda, "You can't protect them forever you damn Panda, I will take the dragons and use them!" The thug shouted back, making Po, Viper and Crane all freeze with shock.

What did he mean dragons? They've been extinct for years, and what did he mean, 'use them'? Dragons were the best warriors in the world; no one could ever beat them. Yet Po shook his head and glared at the Gorilla, and threw a punch at him.

"Dragons were the best warriors before they went extinct, and I am the only one who has the honor of being called the Dragon Warrior. Now if you don't leave this valley right now, I will force you to." Po told the thug in a commanding voice.

The Gorilla just laughed before attacking Po once more. He was blasted back, but not by Po. No this came from another person who was originally fighting the Gorilla. "Hey pea-brain, get away from my brother!" The warrior yelled.

He just got back up, spitting out a little blood before charging back at the warrior who was hidden by dust that was in the air. Both fought for a few more moments, before the Gorilla left the valley. The dust settled, and the three warriors from the Jade Palace looked at the mysterious warrior who helped them. When they saw who it was, they were shocked, it was a Panda, much like Po, but he was different, he was slimmer that the Dragon warrior, her had brown eyes instead of green ones, and his fur was the opposite of Po's. As in where Po's fur was black or white, it was the other color for this Panda.

Yet when this Panda and Po looked each other in the eyes, staring at each other, the other broke out into a smile, before running up to Po and giving him one hell of a 'bear hug'. He hugged Po for a few moments before standing back and smiling once more at the confused Dragon Warrior.

"Oh Po, you've gotten so much bigger since the last time I've seen you! And you were so cute a little then, emphasis on little." The other Panda joked while patting Po's belly and laughing a bit before hugging the still confused Panda once more. "Oh it's good to see you again my baby brother."

With those words said, Po gasped in shock, "You're Feng? You're my older brother?" Po asked, confused, but at the same time very happy that he's finally found his brother.

Feng smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's me baby bro, and I'm so happy to see you, when our dad said you'd be the Dragon Warrior, I admit I was a bit skeptical, but now. After seeing you fight that guy, I know that you are truly the only one who could learn the secrets of the Dragon Scroll. Oh if only dad were here now, he'd be so proud of you, as am I, and mom, oh man she would have been ecstatic to see you right here and now."

Po held up his paw before speaking, asking Feng to stop so he could think of what he was saying. "Feng, what do you mean if mom or dad were here? Are they dead? Also what do you mean I was meant to understand the Dragon Scroll? I thought I was just picked because of an accident."

Feng just shook his head, before looking at Crane and Viper, and began speaking to them along with Po. "You two have fought along side my brother correct?" He asked, and both nodded, this made him smile. "Good to know, also the reason why I asked Po here is because he has to train his nieces, they need him, and he needs them to fulfill his destiny. Also, you may meet them, but please try not to freak out." Feng said before he motioned for them to follow. They did, but Po had so many questions that he had a feeling only Feng could answer for him.

They only went a short way before they arrives at an old home, that Po recognized, it was his first home, and the place where he was born. He was in awe that the building was still standing, but when he and the others came to a sudden stop, Po was confused, until Feng called out. "Amaranta, Amunet, come on out, your Uncle Po is here!"

After he said that, two things soon ran out of the house and pounced on Po both were giggling and they were girls. "Were happy you finally came to teach us Uncle Po!" Two voices shouted, from the Dragon Warrior's chest. And when he looked up to see who or what was sitting on him, his eyes widened, on his chest. Were two dragons, and no ordinary dragons at that, they were the last two dragons, the only ones in existence, and they were Po's nieces!

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, more will be explained later, like what happened to Po's parents, and why Feng is so happy to see him XD hehe well till the next chapter, review please :D**


	5. Chapter 4: The Story of Dragons

**Well here's a new chapter people and here we get into a bit more depth about Po's family past and a little more about the dragons, well hope you all like my little gift XD hehe enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Story of Dragons**

Po was still in shock of seeing the two dragons on his stomach, the red one, which was Amaranta, and the gold one, who was Amunet, both giggled when they saw his shocked face. Feng just smiled before trying to get the two dragons off of his brother before trying to snap Po out of his shock. It took a little time, but soon enough Po, Viper, and Crane were all out of their shock by seeing the last two Dragons. Both girls looked upset, but they didn't say anything, Feng took them inside the temple like house they were all in front of.

"I'm sorry about how the girls reacted; they've been really excited to see their 'Uncle Po' for quite some time." Feng explained as he sat down on the floor, since from the looks of it all the furniture was destroyed. The others soon sat as well, minus the sisters who went up to the ceiling watching everything from up there. "Sadly however, all I can do is telling you all the truth about dragons, before you leave. I can't, I have to stay and make any and all those who want the girls think that they are still here."

"Feng why would you do that, you can come back to the Valley of Peace with us and the girls." Po offered, desperate to keep possibly the only family member who he has left.

Feng simply sighed before speaking, "Po, I've lived my whole life here, and it's my duty to remain here and protect Amunet and Amaranta. I know that they will be leaving with you shortly, but I must stay, after all ever since the fates of the Dragons and our family intertwined, it's been our sacred duty to always be there for our allies and friends." Feng stopped for a moment before looking up at the girls and motioning for them to come down, they did and sat or more like curled up into small balls, so to speak.

"But why, I know that dragons are important, but still, why, I don't understand brother." Po told Feng, trying to understand what was going on.

Feng just sighed before he began to tell his brother the true story of dragons. "Po, it is a long story and if you trust all of the Furious Five, then you may tell the rest of them, along with your master." Po nodded, and Feng continued. "You see little brother, thousands of years ago when the dragons were still around, they were the greatest Kung-Fu warriors that ever lived. They knew how to defeat their enemies without trying half of the time, and the other half they nearly were killed. Yet that's what the problem is. When dragons are killed, a sole wish can be made by the creature that kills their dragon enemy. I don't know how it works, nor do I ever want to find out how, but what worries me is that Amaranta and Amunet are the last of their kind, and if anyone were to kill them. Not only would the Dragon race be extinct, but also the world may be destroyed as a result.

"Although that isn't important right now, what is important is that even when the dragons began to defeat their enemies, someone killed a dragon and made a wish that nearly spelled the end for the race of Dragon Warriors. He, the warrior who killed his dragon opponent, wished that in time the dragons would die off naturally, but only when two dragons are left, will the curse be lifted. It was hard on our family to watch as the dragons started to die and we couldn't do anything to stop it."

He paused for a moment, as if trying to collect himself for what he was about to say. "Now, I know that you're wondering about how our family came to know the dragons." Po nodded, as did Crane and Viper, but they didn't voice themselves in the conversation. It was strictly between Po and Feng. "Well this is how it happened, before the wish was made the killed off the dragons, they were hunted to begin with. But it wasn't the parents who were attacked, it was the children, because even they could grant a wish, yet what happened was, a father and daughter dragon were both trying to hide. The father was injured and weak, and his daughter didn't have any training at all, so she'd be in big trouble. Yet for them it seemed as if they were about to die, when a panda who saw them injured, offered shelter and medicine.

"The father was grateful, for he knew the panda was being sincere, both father and daughter went into the home of the Panda, this place right here, this is where those two dragons stayed. The kind panda, allowed the two dragons to rest, before giving them the proper medicine to heal their wounds, and food for both of them as well. The panda, who was a father himself, felt honored to have two dragons within his home that he vowed upon his own family name to protect both father and daughter until they were ready to go once more. Yet as the dragons healed and replenished their strength, a bandit soon came and tried to kill both the father and daughter." Feng paused to take a breath, and look at his brother to see if he was paying attention. He was, very intently at that, as were Viper and Crane, they never knew about the legend of the dragons, so this was something very new to them both.

"After three days, when the father and daughter were completely healed up, they were taken by surprise outside of the house, the panda was with them, and he worried for his friends as he saw a large Gorilla bandit try to kill them. The dragons were both caught off guard and were almost killed, hadn't the panda father intervened. He was able to defeat the bandit with his special kung-fu style. Once the bandit was defeated, the dragons were indebted to the panda. They said that they owed him a great debt for his kindness they offered him anything, riches, love, or a single wish. Yet the panda refused any kind of reward, for all he wanted was to help any and all dragons who needed it. So he asked that they tell any and all dragons that he and his family will be here if any of their species needs help." Feng paused to take a breath, before continuing.

"The father and daughter agreed, before they left, and over time, dragons when in need of help went to the panda's home, where he and his family took care of them, even during the harsh winters. Then at one point in time, the dragons gave the panda's a prophecy, they said that in time, one of the descendants of the family will be named the Dragon Warrior, because he or she would know how to fight just like the legendary dragons." Feng stopped once more, and smiled at his brother before continuing, "Soon after however, the dragons started dying off, and the Panda family had to take all of them in, they didn't care; they were all friends and would stay that way until then. It wasn't until a thousand years ago that when the last dragon died, she had two eggs; in it were the last two dragons, her children. Our family swore that we'd protect them until the hatched and would teach them how to defend themselves so that they would be able to take care of themselves. Those last two dragons are Amaranta and Amunet, your nieces' brother, and to be honest, I'm happy to know that you'll be able to take care of them."

After Feng finished, Po was silent, but as he thought about it, he knew that it was his destiny to help Amaranta and Amunet, and he thanked his long since dead ancestor that he helped those two dragons so long ago. He was grateful to know a little bit about his family, though he was sad that he didn't know how to fight like them, he at least knew how to fight like the greatest warriors of all time, well sort of anyways.

Yet after two whole minuets of silence, Po looked up at his brother and smiled warmly before speaking. "Feng I swear upon my honor as a warrior that I will teach both Amaranta and Amunet everything I know, and I will protect them. I swear it."

Feng smiled at his brother as did the sisters, "Thank you so much Po, you have no idea how great it is to know that you will be taking care of the girls." Feng and the girls almost bowed, but Po stopped them, and his look said enough.

"I don't mean to be rude brother, but we must leave soon, but once morning comes, after all I'd be honored to stay here, even if it will be for a short while." Po said, while Viper came up next to him, as did Crane who looked at Feng then at the girls before speaking.

"I'd like to look at any medical scrolls you may have, so that if the girls are sick I'll be able to help. I'm learning how to become a skilled medic." Viper asked and told the panda before her.

"I'd be honored if I could teach the girls a few things as well, so long as that is okay with you Feng." Crane asked, as Po and the girls went to set up the beds. He and Viper stood before possibly the last member of Po's blood family.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides; I think it'll take some time before the two of them learn how to fly either way. Also Viper, in the attic is where all the medical scrolls are, so if you want to look at them or take a few then I don't mind." Feng told the two warriors with a smile as he soon helped out his brother, ignoring the two warriors for the time. After all, he just wanted to enjoy a few minuets with his brother before it was too late. After all, no one can escape their destiny, but that didn't mean that Feng was going to leave without saying one last goodbye.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, please review people, oh and for everyone I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate X-Mas :D hehe well till next year, later :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Hello, sorry for shortness, I don't own Kung Fu Panda, and I never will XD Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Training Begins**

The next day, when Po and the others left the Valley of the Dragons, there wasn't much to do, other than train the girls a little bit on their way back. Things went okay, there were a few bandits that attacked them, but were easily handled by Po, Crane, and Viper. The girls wanted to help, but they were too scared to do much other than distract the bandits sometimes.

They were able to make it home in no time, but sadly, when they got to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was waiting for them, along with Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis. The girls were hidden behind Po, Viper and Crane. Po nodded to the other, before speaking to Shifu.

"Master, I am home, but I am not alone, I've brought with me my nieces. Not by blood, but they are family and I have to protect them until they can fight on their own."

This confused the kung-fu master, until the two dragons soon came out from behind Po, scaring not only Shifu, but also the other members of the Furious Five. They had thought that dragons had died off years ago, but here right before them were two living breathing dragons.

"Master Shifu, meet my nieces, Amaranta, and Amunet." Po said while pointing to the girls, who smiled at the others, before looking over at the training equipment.

They tried to grab some, but Po stopped them, saying that training will being first thing tomorrow. After the girls said okay, they went to Po's room to rest for the night.

Looking at his friends and master, Po began explaining how he is the girls' uncle and how his family always looked after the dragons, and how he was prophesized to be the Dragon Warrior. Also he told them about his brother and how he had to give pretenses about the girls for a while back in the Valley of the Dragons, well actually he wouldn't ever be leaving, but Po didn't tell them that.

After the initial shock, everyone was perplexed about this, but Tigress looked very happy for some reason. "Po, does this mean we can train the girls too?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Po thought about it, his brother had told him that he had to train the girls, but to be honest he would like some help in training them. So smiling at Tigress, he answered. "I wouldn't mind if you helped me train them, since I don't know as much as you do."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and all went to bed, since it was sunset, when Po and the others came back. In the morning the girls would be training like crazy, and would be taught by their uncle and his friends.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness, hope you like it, hopefully there will be more next chapter, and till then please review :D**


	7. CH 6: Can't Fly

**New chapter, been forever since I updated, besides, I want to finish this so I can write another KFP fic, also I'm changing the romance aspect, there won't be any, except for someone later on X3 either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Can't Fly**

Everyone was up by sun rise, even the girls, the morning started off as usual, with the walk/run up the stairs. It was horrible for Po, but he endured it, the girls doing the same as well. This was odd, because the others thought that they would fly up them, as all dragons have the ability to fly.

Yet after the morning routine, everyone stopped for breakfast, it was small, as expected, and soon enough they began their afternoon training. Going inside the training hall, the girls were in awe at everything they saw. Even at the training dummy their Uncle was battling, they didn't know what to try or what to do.

However the choice was made for them, when Po walked away from his training dummy, and waved the girls over. Both walked over and were interested in seeing what they would do. "Alright you two, since I don't know where you stand for training, you can fight against the dummy if you want, or you can try lower levels of what they're doing."

Amaranta didn't know what she wanted to try, but Amunet went forward towards the dummy, not really sure what to do. Her Uncle came to her rescue and said she needed to hit it, however she wanted to. Amunet didn't want to use her small fists, so instead she braced her hands against the wood, and swung her body around, whacking the rubber training tool with her tail, shooting it straight across the training room, somehow hitting all members of the Furious Five.

Seeing the result of her hit, she looked upset, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

The five masters simply got up and were surprised about her apology; she just shot a dummy across the room with nothing but the force of her own tail. If they hadn't been in the way, then that thing would've shot right through the walls. Yet none of them knew that, still the girls went back to training, they made a game up by seeing who could make it through the obstacle course first.

Their training ended with the two of them tying. This didn't stop them from enjoying themselves, and then lunch came by, Noodles and Bean buns, all made by their uncle. Everyone enjoyed their lunches, before going back for some more training. Where the girls did some more work with their training, both encouraging each other to do their best, along with some meditation after dinner.

The twins didn't meditate for long, but before they went to bed, they were nervous, as if wanting to try something, but both were too nervous to do so. Sighing both went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would only continue their training.

**KFP-KFP-KFP-KFP**

The next morning came soon; all warriors were ready for training, however during lunch that day, which was a meal of sushi and tea. Everyone was eating, when Mantis asked, "Amaranta, Amunet why is it you two don't fly?"

Both sisters stopped eating and looked down sadly, "We don't know." Both told them at the same time, still looking down and choosing not to talk for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**Okay end of the chapter, sorry it was short, but I want to finish this fic, so I can write a new one :)**


End file.
